


scared of everyone else

by PeachyKeener



Series: (Who I'm Becoming) [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, I hope people like this yk, M/M, Omega Flash Thompson, Omega Harley Keener, Omega Tony Stark, Parent Tony Stark, Peter still struggling with being an alpha, Peter wants to protect and does NOT approve of the two alphas hitting on his DAD, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, he also flusters easily, he just wants to protect! he wants to protect, its just RUDE, precious harley keener
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeener/pseuds/PeachyKeener
Summary: Alpha's flirt with his dad and Peter finds himself instinctively being protective.Tony's just proud of his pup.
Relationships: (still one sided), Harley Keener & Flash Thompson, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Flash Thompson, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Flash Thompson
Series: (Who I'm Becoming) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823299
Comments: 14
Kudos: 388





	scared of everyone else

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Noëmi, aka yourfriendlyneighborhoodnerd on tumblr, for beta reading me! I really appreciate it a lot!
> 
> Anyway just another casual 'Peter working through the kinks and jerks of being an Alpha' fic for me!

“You’re beautiful when you ramble like that.”    
  
“You’re gonna have to try better than that, soldier.” 

“What about the fact your eyes sparkle like diamonds when you talk about your inventions?”    
  
“Cap, you and Bucky can  _ both  _ do better than that.”    
  
Peter frowned hard, ignoring the two omega’s chatting at his side. He was ninety-eight percent sure that his superhearing was catching something absolutely nefarious. Downright evil. Horrible. He was almost certain that he was picking up on two  _ very unwelcome  _ Alpha’s flirting with his  _ dad.  _

Sticking out both hands, he caught his packmates arms, “Wait a moment before we go in there.”    
  
“Uh, Dude?” Flash shrugged off his hand. “What’s up?”    
  
Unlike Flash, Harley placed a calloused hand over his, “Yeah, Peter? What’s up?”    
  
“Um- it-” swallowing, he beat down his blush with a stick at the feeling of the Omega’s hand on his. He still wasn’t over his crush on the other boy, but he was certain it would go away any day now. Yep. Any day. Shaking his head, he cleared his throat, ears straining to pick up what was going on. “I’m pretty sure that Dad- er- Mr. Stark- is getting flirted with by Steve and Bucky.”    
  
“You know you don’t have to call him Mr. Stark just cause I call him Tony right?” Harley ignored the very very crucial part of Peter’s sentence which showed that they needed to be getting arms ready to fire at the Alpha’s inside the room. “I know he’s y’all’s dad, I just prefer to call him Tony.”    
  
Flash snorted quietly and gave Peter a pointed look. Peter gave him a pointed look back. “Harley, that’s not the important part. The important part is that Dad’s getting  _ flirted  _ with and that’s not  _ okay.  _ Flash, back me up here, man.”    
  
“I’m out,” Flash pulled away from their trio-ship. “I don’t wanna be apart of you trying to go Pack Alpha on all of us. Plus, I just got a text from Ned that he needs help wooing a certain blonde omega away from the cruel clutches of popularity or something. It was really unclear. Bottom line, he wants me to help him ask out Betty.”    
  
“I really don’t like that you just waddled up and stole all my friend, you know that?”    
  
“Mhmm. Don’t embarrass yourself too hard, dumbass.” 

“I won’t embarrass myself!” Mortification set in when he realized his voice had done the squeaky voice thing again. He glanced at Harley, who was grinning softly and turned beat red. He cleared his throat. “I won’t embarrass myself. I just need to assert that they are  _ not allowed  _ to flirt with dad.” 

Flash had already started walking away, throwing him a roll of the eyes over his shoulder. Harley laughed, and Peter felt his breath leave him. Every time Harley laughed he was struck with the urge to give up all his aspirations and just stick around Harley to make him laugh every single day. Those blue eyes were looking in his and the whole world felt smaller like it was just them. 

Then Harley raised an eyebrow in a very Harley like fashion, and squeezed the hand that was still on his bicep, “Well? Are you gonna go threaten the two alphas flirting with your dad?”    
  
“I-” He jolted, pulling his hand away and rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Really, he needed to get control of how much he touched Harley. It wasn’t like the omega was  _ his.  _ They were too young for any of that anyway and- and- and- Peter felt his face get redder and redder, and he scuffed at the floor. “Sorry.”    
  
“No sorries, Pete,” Harley was suddenly frowning, “What’s wrong?”   
  
“Nothing.” His voice cracked again, and his face grew even redder. “Just thinking of how to get them away from Dad is all.”    


Harley clearly didn’t believe him, but reached out to squeeze his arm, then pull him forward to the door of the kitchen, “Start by  _ going in,  _ dweeb.”    
  
The second that he stepped into the room, his instincts when into overdrive. Pulling himself into full height, he stepped in front of Harley, protecting his omega from the two alpha’s in the room, and frowned. 

Bucky and Steve hadn’t noticed him yet, but Tony caught his eye with a small smile and opened his mouth to speak when Bucy let out a soft hum, “All we’re saying, angel, is that you’re really beautiful.” 

Peter moved forward- stalking forward really- frowning harder and harder, chest building up in a growl, “Hey! Get away from my dad!”    
  
“Peter-” Steve startled slightly, and Bucky turned to him. “We were just-”    
  
“Oh I  _ know  _ what you were doing,” Shoving his way in front of where his dad was leaning on the counter, he glared up at the two taller Alphas. They may be taller but they were in the wrong here and that made all the difference. “You two are trying to hit on my poor defenseless dad who doesn’t need your bullshit!”    
  
Tony laughed from behind him, “Nice to know I’m defenseless, pup.”   
  
“I think him trying to be pack alpha’s cute,” Harley’s voice called from behind him as well, and he knew the other boy was probably leaning on the counter next to Tony too. The fact his omega knew instinctively to get behind him- no! Bad Peter! Not his omega! Harley wasn’t his omega!- was heartwarming. “And you are kinda defenseless. Remember when I saved your life?”    
  
“You did not-”    
  
Bucky perked up, “Wait, Harley, when did you save his life?”    
  
“Hey!” He yelped, pulling the attention back to him. “I was talking to you two  _ scoundrels!”  _

_ “Scoundrels?”  _ Steve made an offended noise, and Bucky mirrored his frown. “Peter you’ve known us both for two years! We go on missions together!”    
  
“Yeah, kid,” BUcky crossed his arms. “What gives?”    
  
“That was before you two tried to  _ violate _ my poor father!”    
  
“Violate!” 

“Kid!”    
  
“Peter, oh my god,” Harley chuckled, “They were  _ just  _ flirting.”    
  
Tony was forcing back laughter, and he leaned forward to ruffle his pup’s hair. Peter frowned harder, but his dad spoke before he could. “And it wasn’t even that bad of flirting, pup, so you don’t have to worry just yet about me giving myself away to two strange alpha’s.”    
  
“Yet?” Bucky grinned, “So you admit you want us Doll?”    
  
“Strange Alphas?” Steve looked offended, pouting slightly as he crossed his arms. “We’re your friends! We’re your pack!” 

“He’s not your pack!” Peter snarled, kind of sick of being ignored when he was making a very valid and real point here. “He’s  _ my pack  _ and  _ my dad  _ and that means that since the other alphas of our pack aren’t here that it’s  _ my job  _ to stop unwanted advantages from happening!”    
  
Harley laughed again, and it eased some of the annoyance in his gut slightly, “I wouldn’t say it was unwanted, considering Tony was definitely doing the Tony version of flirting back.”    
  
“You-” He whirled to face his dad, eyes wide, “You  _ like  _ these two pig heads?”    
  
“Peter, kiddo,” His dad hummed and pulled him into a side hug. “Absolutely not. They didn’t even have the proper decency to ask all my pack Alpha’s for my hand in marriage before trying to court me.”   
  
Everyone let out a laugh at that, and Peter glared at his dad. “You’re not funny. I’m not- I wasn’t saying-”    
  
He flustered. Meeting Harley’s eyes he felt like he had overreacted slightly. Guilt pooled in his gut. He had been working so so hard to not be one of those Alpha’s that was controlling over the omega’s in his life- but- was- was this bad? He just- something in his skin felt wrong at the idea of letting the omega’s in the pack be alone with strange Alpha’s. Maybe it was his drive to protect but what if this was a sign that he was turning into a bad Alpha-

“I was joking, Peter.” Tony was looking at him with concern in his eyes. “I was joking, alright? I know you just wanna protect me, and I think that’s a good thing. Means you’re turning into a  _ good  _ alpha. Okay?”    
  
“Yeah, Peter,” Steve murmured quietly, suddenly standing to their side, with Bucky next to him. “We know that you’re just doing your job as the only Alpha in your pack around. You’re doing really good, kid.”    
  
He glanced back at Harley, who was looking at him like a puzzle. He seemed to figure it out though because he reached to put a gentle hand on his arm and smiled, “For what it’s worth, I think you’ll be a great pack Alpha someday.” 

“You-” Peter flushed, ducking his head, “Thanks Harls.”    
  
Bucky cleared his throat, then looked to Tony. “Now that that’s out of the way, do you three maybe want to go get lunch with us? We’d like to get to know your pups, Tony.”    
  
“These aren’t my only pups,” Tony’s voice grew tight and quiet, his eyes narrowing. “And I won’t leave Flash out. Capiche?”    
  
“And what do you  _ mean  _ that’s that!” Puffing his chest out, he glared at the other Alpha. “You two have not gotten the blessing from Pepper or Rhodey or May or me or Harley or Flash!” 

“They have my blessing.”    
  
“Shut up Harley! We have to present a united front against these scoundrels!”    
  
Harley laughed one last time and Peter felt himself walking on cloud nine. Bucky and Steve looked like puppies with their tails tucked behind their legs. Steve mumbled, “Okay, alright. We’ll do this properly.”    
  
“And we’ll include  _ all  _ of your pups, doll.” Bucky looked serious. “We didn’t mean to leave Flash out. He’s your pup too and of course, we wanna know him too.”    
  
Tony relaxed, and he flushed  _ just so slightly  _ that Peter had to turn to glare at the other two Alphas again. “Okay. Thank you.”    


“We’re gonna go get lunch now,” Steve hesitated and then leaned next to Tony to brush a gentle kiss to his cheekbone. “We’re gonna woo you, omega.”    
  
Bucky mirrored the action. “As soon as we can.”    
  
An outraged noise escaped his throat, and he was about to chase the Alpha’s out of the room with a vengeance when Harley caught his hand gently. He linked their fingers and Peter felt short of breath, eyes wide, looking at the omega. Harley, for his part, just nodded towards Tony who was now bright red and staring after the alphas. 

It seemed his dad actually really liked them. 

He tried not to get protective at the realization. 

“C’mon kids,” Tony slowly came back to himself, looking at the two of them with wide eyes. “Since Flash isn’t here we can’t watch star wars, so what about a little Mummy 1999 action?” 

“I’m down,” Harley hummed and gently dragged Peter to the couch with their joined hands, letting go when they sat down. Peter would’ve mourned the contact if it wasn’t for the way that Harley pressed into him, “Didn’t you fund that shit show or something, Tony?”    
  
“I did in fact fund that shit show.” His dad sat down next to him and for the first time since he heard the dreaded flirting, he relaxed in the comfort of his dad and his ome- friend. 

  
  
  
  


Somehow, throughout the movie, Harley had splayed out over the couch and was now resting fast asleep with his head in Peter’s lap. He thought he was about to burst, hands falling naturally to the soft blond curls of the Omega. This was heaven. This was  _ heaven.  _

“You’re good for him you know,” His dad hummed casually, side-eyeing them, “He opens up around you a lot more than I expected him to.” 

“He’s just-” Peter flushed. “He’s my friend.”    
  
“He is your friend.” Tony shifted to look at him a little more, “I’m really proud of you, you know.” 

His breath hitched. What had he done to be proud of? For a second he combed over his actions, but then he slowly paused. That was the beauty of having a good dad, he remembered. They were always proud of you. May was like that. Ben had been like that. And now Tony was like that. “You’re proud of me?”   
  
“I’m always proud of you,” he couldn’t help his instincts to let a chest rumble at the knowledge that his da was proud of him. “But I’m really really proud of who you’re becoming, Pete.”    
  
“Oh- you are?”    
  
“Mhmm,” Tony gave him a soft look. “When you first presented… I was really nervous. I knew that this was just an extension of you, but you seemed to take it so so hard. And now… you’ve grown into your skin, Peter. You’ve become an Alpha. And every day, I see you grow and work and become a  _ good  _ alpha. A good person.”    
  
Tears welled in his eyes, and he offered a weak smile, hands still playing with gold curls. “I got nervous today, cause I thought I was being controlling and I don’t wanna be-”    
  
“You’re not ever gonna be controlling.” His dad affirmed, “Peter, kid, being protective isn’t the same thing as being controlling at all. For starters, if I had asked you to stop and let them flirt with me, would you have?”    
  
“Yeah cause you asked-”    
  
“Exactly. That’s the difference kiddo.” He squeezed Peter’s shoulder, “You know when to stop and you know to listen to me and the others in your life. And I’m- I’m extremely proud of the Alpha you’re becoming, pup.”    
  
“Okay,” He let out a wet sniff, “I can’t cry. If I cry I’m gonna wake Harley up and I don’t wanna wake him up.”    
  
Tony laughed, “Yeah, that kid sleeps worse than you. But I’m really serious kid. You’re doing amazing. I’m proud of you.”    
  
Something swelled in his gut as he thought about his pack. Aunt May, Pepper, Rhodey, Flash, Tony, Harley… they all meant so much to him. And if he was good enough to earn their pride… 

“I’m proud of myself too,” He whispered, “I’m proud of myself too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! leave a comment if you want or hit me up on tumblr at Peachy-Keener!


End file.
